Dream A Little Dream of Me
by WhiteInkAndPaperSkin
Summary: Dean is juggling three jobs, including working nights at a faux '20's strip club, when he meets Cas, the tortured man who lives across the hall. They grow close and Cas accidentally stumbles upon Dean's club, discovering that Dean is, in fact, a stripper by trade. How will this effect their relationship? UNDER RECONSTRUCTION
1. Chapter 1

"Stars shining bright above you, night breezes seem to whisper 'I love you.' Birds singing in the sycamore tree, dream a little dream of me." Dean grinned into the microphone, adjusting his bowler hat and shooting a wink at the audience. They ate this shit up. "Say nighty-night and kiss me, just hold me tight and tell me you miss me. While I'm alone and blue as can be, dream a little dream of me. Stars fading by I linger under, still craving your kiss." He blew a kiss and the hooting intensified as he began stripping off his black vest, letting it drop to the stage with a hushed sound.

"I'm longing to linger till dawn dear, just saying this…" He popped the buttons, one by one, on his dress shirt, biting his full lower lip as money began accumulating in the hat at the end of the stage. His shirt fell to the floor and he brought the old fashioned mic back to his mouth, eyes half lidded. "Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you, sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you. But in your dreams, whatever they be, dream a little dream of me." He toyed with the button on his slacks, popping it and doing the zip as he whistled effortlessly. "Stars fading but I linger on dear, still craving your kiss. I'm longing to linger till dawn dear, just saying this…. "

His slacks joined his vest and shirt on the floor and the hat at the end of the stage was positively overflowing as he began working his hips in time with the music. "Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you, sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you." He flicked his fingers under the waistband of his boxers and took a deep breath, sliding them down slowly. "But in your dreams, whatever they be, dream a little dream of, dream a little dream of me." The last note rang in the air as Dean stood there, in all his naked glory.

The song ended and the crowd erupted in applause. He took a bow, getting himself another flurry of bills, and the curtains closed. Dean picked up the hat, surprised at the amount of large bills inside, he'd honestly been expecting ones. But, fuck, he had a month's rent in the hat alone.

"Dean, that was great! They ate that shit up, how do you do it? Honestly, you should be on Broadway, not in this little shitty strip club. You're a fucking miracle!" Charlie Bradbury, the owner of the Night Swing and Dean's boss, was practically raving.

"Can I get payed? I need to get home before Sam wakes up." He scrambled into his average clothes, a flannel and jeans, before lighting a cigarette.

"Here, your customary 250. Thanks Dean, you always bring good business. See you tomorrow." Charlie gave a wave, but he didn't notice, too busy running past the stage where another male stripper was singing another old fashion love song.

He took the stairs two at a time, throwing open the door and hurrying through the alley behind Night Swing -the faux early 1900s strip club- that featured mainly male models. The pay was fair and Dean desperately needed the work. Checking his watch, he swore as he realized he only had a few minutes more till the subway hit the station, that was almost five city blocks from the club. He started to run, dodging people, counting backwards from 100 in his head to keep from panicking at the fact his two year old might wake up and realize he still wasn't home.

Sam wasn't his son, but his parents had been young, only 17 when he was born, When Dean turned 21 his parents were 38 and had decided it was time to have baby number two. Unfortunately, two short years later, a nasty car wreck had taken their lives, leaving Dean as Sam's only living relative.

So Dean had dropped out of college, gotten an apartment and was working three jobs to keep Sammy out of foster care. It was worth it though, to see his little brother smile. Even if he did get noticed in the streets, catcalled while buying milk and occasionally groped when he was doing a personal show.

He was gasping and sweating by the time he hit the stairs leading down into the subway, taking them two at a time he only managed to force his way past the doors of the train and drop into a seat, exhausted. His fingers twitched as he did the math in his head, he'd be home just a few precious minutes before Sammy woke up. The babysitter only arrived after Sam was asleep and left before he woke. Dean refused to let Sam know that he was gone during the night, the kid was smart and Dean didn't have the heart to lie to him.

The train stopped and Dean stood, stretching and slipping past the doors. Dawn was coming and, if he was lucky, he'd get a few hours in between Sam waking up and going to daycare.

Dean worked a five hour shift at Ellen's Diner, while Sam was in daycare, then a four hour shift at Singer's Autoshop -he took Sam with him, Bobby had known his parents- and then he went home for a few hours, got Sammy dinner, a bath and put him to bed. After that it was a five hour shift at Night Swing before heading home to eat, shower and sleep.

Getting off the train, Dean made his way into the apartment complex and got in the elevator, forcing himself to keep his eyes open. He knew Sam would be awake soon, maybe if he got lucky he'd be allowed to brew a cup of coffee before his little brother was up and screaming. But then again, it was still pretty early, he'd try to get a nap in there.

He got the key into the slightly sticky lock on his apartment and jingled it, trying to ease the door open, when, from across the hall, he heard a blood curdling shriek.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry the first chapter was so short, it was sort of my preface, please follow/review!

"What the fuck?" Dean, without thinking, spun on a dime and, noticing the open door on the apartment that had been vacant nearly a year, barreled in recklessly. He didn't notice the boxes, or the fact most were half unpacked, he sprinted down the hall toward the bathroom, where quiet sobs were sounding.

He didn't think, just threw open the door, his mind catching up with him as he quickly took in the room. The shower was running, the walls were white tile with a soft blue trim. There was little on the counters and a lone towel hung on a small hook. In the shower sat a wet, hunched figure, the water pooling around it an alarming shade of red. The muffled sobs were coming from a dark halo of hair, hidden in wiry arms that trembled with every broken noise. The figure, upon closer inspection Dean realized it was a man, didn't seem to notice him, so he cleared his throat.

The man looked up, his eyes strangely hollow but a vibrant shade of blue, and the worst part, the part that broke Dean's heart, was he didn't seem to mind a stranger was in his house, in the same room as his naked body. He only sighed softly as Dean turned off the blistering water and wrapped a towel around the feeble body. Dean squatted next to the tub, but kept his distance.

"I heard you scream, are you alright?" Of course Dean knew he wasn't, but it was polite to ask.

"No, I'm not." The voice was quiet, and very sad.

"Can you get dressed? I don't want to leave you here alone, but my brother will be awake soon, I live across the hall, come have a cup of coffee with me." He offered a shy smile. "I'm Dean Winchester."

"Castiel Novak," was the soft reply, as the man, Castiel, stood up, wrapping the towel securely around himself.

Dean turned away, allowing Castiel some privacy, and waited in the hallway. A few minutes later Cas emerged, wearing an off the shoulder, white, wool sweater with sleeves that hung below his fingers and worn jeans. He had glasses, and pushed them up his face as he gave Dean a shy and embarrassed smile.

"They told me this floor was empty, I'm sorry I bothered you." Cas's voice was very quiet, as if he had to mute himself to be polite.

"Don't worry about it." Dean replied, leading Castiel out of his apartment, across the hall, and into his own, quiet apartment. "I like the company. Are you okay though? Your bathwater was pretty bloody, were you hurt or something?" Dean was half afraid of the answer. "Do you need help?"

"Just an old wound, it's fine, I handled it while I was in there." Cas's eyes darted from one part of the room to the next, before returning to the floor. "You have a lovely home, thank you for inviting me over. I really am sorry to have caused you so much trouble." His voice broke and his shoulders shook weakly as he tried to compose himself.

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas, unable to stand the sight of someone so brokenhearted. Cas didn't push him away, collapsing in his arms and gripping tightly to Dean's shirt, like it was the only thing keeping him grounded. Dean stroked Cas's hair humming 'Dream a Little Dream' softly under his breath as he rocked just enough that it was soothing. This poor man was so broken and Dean's heart ached for him. He pulled back after a long moment and smiled, brushing a strand of Cas's hair out of those stunning blue eyes.

"Are you ready for that coffee? Maybe a little breaky?" He held Cas's shoulders, keeping the other man at arm's length and offered him a warm smile. "What do you want? Sammy eats just about anything and so do I."

Dean made his way into the kitchen, turning on the radio stationed on the tiny kitchen table that acted as a barrier between the living and dining room. The coffee machine groaned and sputtered as he fed it a handful of his strongest beans, humming under his breath. Turning to the fridge he began searching through it for eggs, milk and bacon. Settling everything on the counter he got out a large bowl, a whisk and his favorite skillet, adding a generous amount of oil and turning the heat on low before turning to the eggs.

"Does bacon, french toast and some fruit sound good? I have watermelon, cantaloupe and some strawberries. Do you want juice, milk, water…. I think I have some tea?" Dean's voice was cheery as he brushed a tired hand through his hair and sighed, low in his throat. After a moment he returned to whisking the eggs, a faint smile on his face.

"That sounds delightful, thank you. Just coffee please." Cas sat down at the table, trying to make room amidst the bills, newspapers, toys, flyers for daycare and general mishap that gave him the impression Dean didn't often have guests. "You honestly don't have to do this."

"Don't worry about it," Dean smiled warmly and began making french toast as Jo appeared from the hallway, smiling slightly as she waved at Dean and Cas. "How was he tonight, Jo?"

"He was an angel, didn't wake up once. He's such a sweet kid Dean." Jo sighed wistfully, lifting an eyebrow as she noticed Cas. "Who's this?"

"This is Cas, he just moved in across the hall and I thought I'd invite him over for some breakfast. What about you, you hungry?" Dean didn't look up, speaking easily as he flipped the toast onto a plate and started another piece. "Sammy already knows you and maybe it'll help comfort him when he meets Cas. Don't take it personal," Dean smiled at Cas from under his lashes. "Sammy is just shy. He has been ever since the crash, you know, little kids deal with grief differently. The doctors say he'll forget it before he's six so, no worries."

"Yeah, I have some time, I'll stay." Jo smiled and swept clean two more seats at the table before promptly dropping into one across from Cas. "Are you gay?" She kicked her feet up on the table, smirking at Cas.

"Um. Yes, actually I am." He flushed bright red. "Is that an issue? I mean, should I go?" He stood up to leave, a panic attack already ripping through his system. His hands were shaking, tears were pooling in his eyes and he began to hyperventilate, the entire world spinning like a top. He stumbled back, toward the door. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be here, I'll-I'll just, I'll go."

"Woah, Cas, relax!" Dean was there, wrapping his arms around Cas and forcing him against his chest. "Jo was very rude about the delivery but she only asked because I'm gay too, she has this theory that all the hot ones are gay or some bullshit." He laughed quietly and rubbed Cas's back in small, even circles. "You're okay Cas, please don't go. Everything's alright."

Cas was calmed, both my Dean's words and his actions; he obviously was well equipt to handle a panic attack. Maybe he had them himself? Maybe Sam did, though Sam was just a child and Cas was sure they wouldn't work the same way. Regardless, Cas was incredibly comforted by his actions. His breathing evened out, his shaking ceased and he was able to pull back from the hug and smile at Dean. He wiped his watery eyes and straightened his shoulders, as if to strengthen himself.

"Please stay for breakfast?" Dean asked, smiling shyly.

"Sure," Cas replied, settling back in his seat with a meek expression.

Dean went back to cooking, effortlessly juggling the act of cubing fruit while keeping the french toast from burning and Cas was briefly awed by it. Dean added another couple pieces of toast onto the plate and flipped the bacon before adding it to the plate as well. He split the food into two, even portions and settled them before Jo and Cas, tossing away the trash. He didn't have enough for himself, so he just poured a cup of coffee and downed it quickly, ignoring the hunger. He got Jo and Cas a cup of coffee before pouring one for himself and sitting at the table.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Cas asked, quietly, as he slowly chewed a piece of bacon.

"No, I'm not hungry." He swore under his breath as his stomach rumbled as he spoke. "I mean, well, I'm fine." His face flushed.

"Here." Cas said, splitting his plate evenly and offering Dean his fork with a shy smile. "Share with me?"

"Sure. Thanks." Dean smiled and swiped a piece of bacon, chewing slowly. He didn't plan on eating all of Cas's breakfast, he didn't plan on eating more than the one piece, actually.

As if on cue, Sam began to cry from down the hall and Dean was up in a flash. Stuffing the bacon in his mouth he hurried into the nursery, plucking the toddler from his crib. He smiled at Sammy, laying him down on the changing table. The diaper change was a breeze, Sam was use to it. Settling his brother, now fully dressed, on his hip, he walked back toward the kitchen, pausing as he heard Jo's hushed voice.

"Dean is Sam's brother, their parents died a few months ago, Dean doesn't like to talk about it, though. He's been alone since Sam was born though, so, it isn't like this is a common occurrence. He's a weird guy, very sweet though. You must be special if he's letting you meet Sam, that isn't something Dean does, ever. Do you really live across the hall or did you meet at the-"

"Hey guys, Sammy is still kinda sleepy so he may be shy," Dean smiled at Cas, sending Jo a dirty look behind his back. "I gotta get him ready for the day but Cas my room is the first door on the right if you wanna just crash here?" He hugged Sammy to his chest and winked quickly at Cas.

"Um, yeah, sure, thanks." Cas mumbled, standing up and heading for the room he'd been told to go to. He kicked off his shoes and stripped down to his boxers before getting into bed. He was fairly confident Dean wouldn't try anything while he was asleep. Before he knew it, he was out like a light.

"Jo, that was uncalled for." Dean strapped Sam into his chair. "Cas does /not/ need to know where I work, okay? No one needs to know, that's the whole reason I don't date. You are not to tell him. Not a word, you understand me?" Dean settled some Cheerios and a sippy cup of milk on Sam's tray, pouring himself a third cup of coffee.

"Did you sleep at all in the past two days?" Jo asked, her tone soft and worried, a wrinkle appearing between her eyebrows.

"About five hours, why?" He asked, sipping from the mug before sighing low in his chest. "I don't have time for sleep. I have to dress Sam, get a shower, get him to daycare, five hours at Ellen's, pick up Sam, another four hours at the shop, get Sam home, bathe him, feed him and put him to bed, grab some dinner then five hours at Night Swing. I can sleep when I'm dead."

"Go, go get a nap. I'll get Sam to daycare and tell mom you'll be about half an hour late." The tone in Jo's voice left absolutely no room for argument.

So, sighing, Dean stripped off his shirt and kicked out of his shoes before dropping onto the couch. He was out before his head fully hit the pillow.


End file.
